Friends Til the End!
'Friends Til the End! '''is the 70th episode of Season 47. Summary Catboy’s scar is bothering him more than ever and Owlette begins to fear that the venom in his body is really causing him to turn evil like Scar. Then when the Lion Guard, except Makini, come back to find out the scar on his face, they take Catboy and the rest of his friends to the Tree of Life, but things become difficult for him and them. Plot The episode begins at the Pridelands where the PJ Masks have come to stop Zira and her pride, believing that they are up to disrupting the Pridelands again. Just then, Owlette spots Kovu at Pride Rock, and then Vitani and four other lionesses were heading out from the Lair of the Lion Guard, meaning, Catboy thought, that they might’ve taken over already and have attacked the royal family and Rafiki! The PJ Masks needed to stop them and fast! As they arrived, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Aquafish, Armadylan, and Luna Girl confronted Vitani and her lioness band and were about to fight them when suddenly, Kiara calls from behind the lionesses and Kovu follows her behind, making Owlette call out to her to look out as she thought that Kovu might attack her (Kiara), but Kiara tells the team that it’s okay, leaving them confused. Kiara then explains that Kovu, Vitani, and the rest of Zira’s pride has joined the Pridelands then Armadylan asks where Zira is. With a sad sigh and his face lowered, Kovu explains that Zira has completed her journey on the Circle of Life, leaving Owlette to say softly that she's sorry to hear that as Kiara prompts her and her friends to come with her and Kovu so they can show the PJ Masks, Armadylan, and Luna Girl what has happened during their absence. When everyone was gathered, Rafiki begins telling the story; after Kion roared Zira and her pride out of the Outlands, she devised a new plan to take over the Pridelands, then Kovu adds that Zira raised him to believe that Simba was their enemy, but after getting to know Simba and Kiara, Kovu realized that Zira was wrong. So, Kiara includes, Zira lead an attack on the Pridelands herself, but she (Kiara) and Kovu tried to stop her as both lions from the Pridelands and as Outsiders don't need to fight because as lions, they are one. Then while Vitani and the other lions decide that Kiara is right, only Zira didn't believe what she said, which lead her to her death, and after Zira was gone, Simba allowed Kovu, Vitani, and the rest of the Outsiders back into the Pridelands, and one day Simba pronounced that Kiara and Kovu will be queen and king of the Pridelands. Intrigued, Catboy says that that's great to hear, and not just that Zira is gone but Kiara and Kovu becoming the new rulers of the Pridelands, then Luna Girl asks what about Vitani and the other lionesses as Kovu explains that they'll be the new Lion Guard, leaving Catboy surprised and asking what Kovu means before saying that the Pridelands already has the Lion Guard, the real Lion Guard he notes. When she asked Catboy if he hadn't, Kiara tells him that Kion has gone back to the Tree of Life, to begin a new life as a king. Shocked, Catboy asks curtly why the royal family hasn’t told him before and that he thought that Kion was just going to the Tree of Life to have his scar healed as Kiara tried to explain that they, along with the other animals from the Pridelands and the Outlands, were just at Kion’s coronation but didn’t remember to invite the PJ Masks to come with them because they might’ve been busy with dealing with villains. Unfortunately, even with Owlette and Gekko trying to calm him down, Catboy retorts that, while his scar started hurting again, maybe they should’ve just called them before going to the Tree of Life to see Kion be king and it’s their fault for not telling him and his friends earlier, just as Owlette tries to give Catboy some tuliza, but he refuses and Catboy pushes her out of his way to walk away from the group, who were now getting worried about him. As Catboy was far away from his friends, he starts rubbing on his scar again when he felt it bugging him again and then he hears Owlette calling to him as he turned to see her walking towards him. With a grunt, Catboy asks what she wants now as Owlette responds to him that she just came to give him some tuliza as she opens her hand to show him the purple blossoms and gives them to him to eat them. After Catboy chews his tuliza and swallows it, he felt calm now that he allows Owlette to sit with him and she asks him what’s wrong as his cat ears drooped and he confesses that he’s just upset about Kion being king and no one telling him about it, but Owlette reasons to him that there’s no need to get upset over something that no one told him so quickly and that Catboy should be happy for Kion becoming a king of the Tree of Life. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Angellica/Aquafish * Luna/Luna Girl * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Kovu * Vitani * Vitani’s Lion Guard * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Anga Trivia * This episode is continued in Catboy and the Tree of Life. * Connor learns that Kion and Rani are now the new rulers of the Tree of Life and that Vitani and her Guard are the new Lion Guard of the Pridelands. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 47 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Lion Guard Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes that need images